The Third Generation Partnership Project (3 GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) standards provide specifications for high performance air interfaces for cellular mobile communication systems. LTE specifications are based on Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) specifications, and provide the upgrade path for 3 G networks to evolve into partially-compliant 4 G networks. LTE Advanced is an enhancement of the LTE standard that provides a fully-compliant 4 G upgrade path for LTE and 3 G networks. LTE provides for the use of femtocells, which may also be referred to as Home Node Bs, or Home eNode Bs (collectively referred to herein as H(e)NBs). H(e)NBs perform many of the functions of an LTE eNode B, but are optimized for use in a home or other smaller geographical area and designed to provide coverage over smaller areas than cells serviced by macro Node Bs in 3 G or LTE systems that service users in an LTE system. H(e)NBs may provide wireless communications connectivity for one or more mobile telecommunications devices, such as a mobile telephone, a smartphone, a personal data assistant (PDA), a wireless communications capable laptop, etc. Such devices may be referred to as user equipment, or UE.